


A Rider A Ranger

by Willofhounds



Series: The bonds that tie us [1]
Category: Eragon - Fandom, Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Brom is alive, Eragon is 16 at the start of fanfiction, Father/Son, Gen, PTSD, Saphira is dead, eragon is will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: During the battle for the Varden Saphira died. Young Eragon is sent back to Redmont Castle where he spent the first 13 years of his life. He retakes the name Will in an effort to get his life back on track after his dragon's death. When an old friend gives him the chance at being a rider once more will he take it? What of the other egg he is given to look after?





	1. Return to Redmont

Will's POV 

I stood outside the castle of Redmont for the first time in three years. The pain of the last six months was still as if it had been yesterday. Saphira was dead and Brom had sent me back to back to Redmont for my own safety. Brom had brought me as far as the northern boarder before leaving. While I was hurting I could tell that he was as well. The Varden had lost its only rider and he was having to send me away. 

He left me with the Zarroc one of his sword. I tried to insist on him taking it but he wouldn't hear of it. The blade was well hidden amongst my saddle bags as I handed off the reins to a stable boy. I walked up to the castle gates and the guards blocked my path. I wasn't surprised that they did it had been three years since my disappearance. I leaned back relaxing my stance slightly as I said," Tell the Baron that his ward Will has returned. I can wait." In truth I really hope he hurried I was dead on my feet after all the traveling I had done. It had been almost as bad as when I was on the run from the Ra'zac. 

About five minutes later the Baron and the Battle Master came out. The Baron looked me over and said not believing what he was seeing," Will you alive." I had left the castle when I was 13 to search for my family. I had found it in Carvahall. The journey had been dangerous but I had eventually made it. I knew that most of the castle would have assumed that I had died after attempting such a journey. The Battle Master Rodney if I remembered correctly took in my appearance and said," Sir, if I may. We may want to take this inside. The boy looks dead on his feet and could use a good bath and a healthy meal." 

I gave the younger man a grateful smile before the Baron waved me inside. He showed me first to the baths and had a maid bring me some fresh clothes. The clothes that I had been in were pretty much rags. Even after the battle at the Varden I had been hunted and many battles had been fought till I hit the boarders. 

Once I was clean I put on the new clothes immediately belting my knives. Even if I was back in Redmont didn't mean I could let go of all the training I had received. I followed one of the maids to the Baron's office. It had not changed much since I had left. It was still painted in dark colors and had two long couches and his desk. 

Rodney took notice of the knives and asked," Those look well made where did you get them Will?" I said pulling one out of my belt and handing it to him hilt first," A friend I travelled with gave them to me. He said they will never stain, dull, or break. I trust his judgement of blades."

Rodney inspected the blade with a look of curiosity. When he handed it back there was an unfamiliar gleam in his eye. Baron cleared his throat to get our attention. Once our heads turned to look at him he said," Will in three days time there is the apprenticeship. Will you be interested in joining your year mates?" I said politely," Yes sir. Battle Master I was hoping to join battle school." 

The Rodney's gaze turned to me and carefully looked me over. I had grown a lot in the last few years and was mostly muscle from my time as a rider. That brought a painful clench in my chest knowing I would never see Saphira again. For now all I could do was put one foot in front of the other and keep moving forward. 

He shook his head and said," You can't be a knight Will. Your still too small." The Baron stopped us before an argument could break out. He gave me a stern look and said," Will you will return to the ward house. I'm sure word of your return has already spread. We will see you in three days." 

I said sighing slightly," Yes sir. Sir what of my horse? Will I be allowed to keep him?" The Baron asked confused," Where in the world did you get a horse? You know what I don't want to know yes you can keep it. But if your master says no you will have to get rid of it." 

I shrugged before leaving the Baron and Rodney. I retrieved my bags making sure to keep my sword well hidden and made my way to the ward house.


	2. Chapter 2

I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. A buff boy with light brown hair opened the door. His eyes widened when he took in my appearance. He said breathless," Will... Everyone get out here!" I cringed at the loud yell that had to wake everyone from here to the village. I rubbed my ears as they rang painfully. Six months away from a dragon and your not as used to loud sounds as before. Another pang in my chest. Oh Saphira... 

I looked up when I saw my old friends coming towards me. Alyss was the first to reach me. Her eyes filled with tears when she recognized me. She slapped me across the cheek and said," You bastard! We all thought you were dead!" I said rubbing the cheek she had slapped," I deserved that. It's good to see you Alyss." 

She flung her arms around my neck and pulled me close. She had been my only true friend when I left. I had left without a word to anyone knowing that it would hurt her the worst. Jenny and George were standing off to the side watching us. I gave a small smile to Jenny who nodded in return. I wasn't forgiven but she accepted that I was back. 

George was watching me with less than open friendliness. He was never big on being friends with me. Horace the oldest of us and the one who had answered the door had nothing but contempt for me. Like myself he wanted to get into battle school. Unlike me he no experience. My time in Alagaesia had changed me. He wouldn't like the consequences if he tried to bully me again. My magic may be weakened after the loss of Saphira but I could still use it. 

As Alyss stepped back the ward parents stepped forward. It was a long night of explanations and it wasn't until the early hours of the morning did I fall asleep. I only slept about two hours before a nightmare woke me. I had to bite down a scream knowing the rest of the house was still asleep. Taking deep breaths to calm my rapidly beating heart I waited. 

Once I was in control again I grabbed the Zarroc from where I hid it and went outside. I switched the blade to my less dominant left hand and started with my forms. It brought back the memories of when Brom and I first started swords training. 

Flashback   
1 and a half ago 

I had just started a fire out in the Spine when Brom threw a long heavy stick at me. I stood giving him a questioning glance noticing a stick of the same size in his right hand. He said calmly," Tonight we will train you in swordsmanship. You won't become a good swordsman over night but it will be good for you to learn. Now, copy me." 

He held his stick out in front of him using both hands. The weight was on the balls of his feet ready to move at a moments notice. I tried to copy his stance only for him to come over and adjust me with a critical eye. Once it was right he said," Starting form. Until further notice when we spar you will go straight to this. Now this is form one." He brought his sword into an overhead block position. He had me go back to starting form then to form one. Form two was to block a side cut. Once I could go through these three forms he attacked slowly so I could feel it. 

It was only the start to my training but it was a good one.

End of flashback

I went through the first fifteen forms as a warm up. The muscles loosened in my arms and back allowing me freer movement. I pictured my last fight with Arya. While she was an elf I was able to keep pace with her for a few moments before she overcame me. I pictured that fight in my mind allowing everything that had happened to flow through me. 

In front of me I could see a shadow version of Arya. I moved slowly around her watching her with a wariness born from battle. She lunged at me with her elven swiftness kicking in. I side stepped her bring my own sword to try and hit her side. She blocked it and slowly our attacks began to synchronize. Every time she would attack I would block and likewise. When I sheathed my blade I felt like I was not alone anymore. 

Without raising suspicion I slowly took in my surroundings. None of the other members of the house had awoken yet. So who was watching me? I caught a slight movement in the shadows. :So I have a ranger watching me... How to proceed from here?:

The feeling of being watched left as soon as it had appeared. With a sigh I returned inside to bath and hide my sword. When I changed into some light weight clothes for every day use I went down to the kitchens. Horace was already there eating his meal. I nodded a greeting but said nothing. Alyss was next in the kitchen and she smiled happily to see me still around. I grabbed a plate of bacon and sausages with a little bit of eggs. After six months of traveling it was good to eat decent food again. They watched me in concern as I scarfed down the food. 

I smiled and said," I was way out on the other side of the northern mountains. I haven't had a decent home cooked meal in six months." Jenny handed me another plate of eggs as I polished off mine. It wasn't long before I was full. As I stood up Horace said," I saw you outside this morning." I froze if he saw me outside he saw the Zar'roc. He smiled coldly as he asked," Where did you get the sword Will? I'm surprised you can lift it much less swing it." 

I sighed and said vaguely," One of my traveling companions gave it to me." Not wanting to go into more detail I left the table. For the rest of the day I avoided the others. I spent most of it wandering the village. Many of the villagers were surprised to see me back. The local blacksmith smiled at me as I passed his shop. I had spent many days in there learning how to make blades before I had left. 

Nightfall found me at the tavern where most of the villagers gathered to tell stories. I sat close to the fire lost within my own thoughts. A hand on my shoulder caused me to jump out of my skin. I was already reaching for my knives when I recognized the blacksmith Raiden and his apprentice. Raiden said with a smile," It's good to see you again Will. We all thought you had died when you didn't return." I shook my head and said," I was never that easy to kill Raiden. I did miss our chats though." 

He took a seat next to me and the apprentice wandered off to see his own friends. My eyes searched the crowd looking for potential enemies. I spotted someone in a green and gray clothes. I could see two knives in his belt and a bow on his back. Who was this guy? I pulled Raiden close that we wouldn't be overheard and asked," That man in the corner who is he?" 

Raiden looked over to the corner and his eyes widened. I would have found it funny if it had been three or four years ago. Raiden was typically a stoic man to surprise him was a big deal. He said seriously," That's Halt. Not much is known about him when it comes to normal folks like ourselves. One thing I do know is that he is one of the king's Rangers." I froze now examining the man even closer. Rangers answered only to their leader and the king himself. There was one ranger for each fief including Redmont. I had heard they were a solitary bunch. It was uncharacteristic for one to be out in such a setting. So that raised the question. Why was he here?


	3. Chapter 3

Halt's POV 

He could feel the eyes of the young man on him. It intrigued him that someone so young could have made the journey to Alagaesia and made it back alone. He wondered what the boy had done the last three years. He had been apart of the search party set up by Baron Adold to look for the boy without success. The assumption was that he had been killed or had crossed the boarders.

Looking closer at the boy he looked more tired like he hadn't been sleeping. If he wasn't mistaken there was a scar on just barely peaking out from under his collar. He knew for a fact that he didn't have that scar when he left. Noticing that he took a closer look at the boy's face. That's when he saw it. The look of a war veteran. Of someone that had seen few too many battles. He thought sadly,: What happened to you Will?

The boy's eyes turned to stare at him the look was colder than ice. He remembered the boy's eyes being alight with happiness before. Again it made him question what had happened in the three years he had been away. The only things he could come up with was that he possibly became a soldier. The boy had become talented with a sword. He could tell just by watching him that morning as he practiced. The blade itself worried him and he didn't know why. The blade looked like it had been stained with blood and was almost an extension of the boy's arm. Someone had taken a lot of time to train the boy properly. The question was. Who? And why?

Someone from the bar quipped making the boy turn his gaze in that direction," Hey boy. You supposedly went up north didntcha? How about you tell us a story." Halt watched now in interest. The boy's eyes turned to the fire. His face had an unreadable expression and after a moment of silence people began to go back to their own conversations. The boy shocked them back into silence when he said his voice resonating through the tavern," There once was a time when the land of Alagaesia was ruled by men astride might dragons. To protect and serve was their mission, and for thousands of years their people prospered. But the riders grew arrogant and began to fight amongst themselves for power. Sensing their weakness a young rider named Galbatortix betrayed them. In a single bloody battle riders and dragons alike perished. Since then their land has been ruled by Galbatortix. He crushed all rebellion including the freedom fighters known only as the Varden. The survivors fled to the mountains. There they hoped for a miracle that might even their odds against the king." 

With that the boy grew silent once more refusing to meet anyone's gaze. That story caught his interest. He knew that Auralen had a treaty with Alagaesia that prevented them from attacking. What he didn't know was that the king had been a dragon rider. Every child had heard of the stories about men on dragons. They were all thought to have died year ago. Could this story be true? If so was there more to it than what will was saying?

Will's POV 

I surprised myself slightly by telling them the story that Brom had started with when I first came to Carvahall. A small smile crossed my lips thinking about the old man. I thought looking up at the roof,: Brom please, for me stay safe. I swear one day I will return to aid the Varden. Just stay safe until then.: I could feel eyes on me again glaring at the person I saw it was the ranger. What the hell was this guy's problem? My hand went to the knife on my belt. Raiden being perceptive grabbed my arm and said," Don't do it Will. He's the king's ranger. You attack him and it's just like committing treason." 

I gave a grunt of acknowledgement before slowly releasing the hold on the knife's hilt. I growled before pushing me way out of the tavern. I should have known coming here was a bad idea. Brom always said to avoid taverns unless you need information. As I made my way back to the ward house I sighed sadly. Brom... 

I shook my head of the depressing thoughts as I went to my room. Making sure nothing was out of place I locked the door and pulled out the book on legends Brom had given me. I sighed as I recognized his handwriting towards the back adding our adventures. At the bottom of the last page entelled our journey back and a note. It read:   
Eragon,   
By the time you read this you will likely be back at the castle that raised you. I know you must be hurt that I forced you to return. But, it was for your own good. You need time to heal away from war and loss. After Saphira's death I know you had nightmares about the battle. Take this time to heal and become strong. I will come back for you when the time is right. I just ask that you be patient.   
Brom

I smiled wiping away the tears that threatened to fall. That was just like Brom and I knew he was right. For the moment I would heal from the psychological wounds that the battle had given me. I had a feeling the nightmares were only the beginning. Once stowing away the book again I lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Before long I feel asleep.


	4. Choosing Day

Will's POV 

I sat straight up in bed my hand on my knife looking for an enemy. It was the third day since my return. Today we would be chosen by available masters to learn a craft. I flinched as I stretched my muscles feeling the scar down my back twinge painfully. The wound Durza had given me shortly before I killed him still pained me if I stretched too far.

I started my usual early morning swords practice. By now I had gotten used to the feeling of someone watching me. I had a feeling it was the old ranger from the tavern. When I was done I packed up my sword and hid it under my bags. By the time I made it to the kitchen everyone else was already eating. George said quietly surprising everyone," I saw you training this morning Will." I blinked at the older boy. George had never been one to start up conversations. Usually you had to pry it out of him. That made me wonder what his thoughts were. 

He said looking me in the eyes seriously," You have seen real battle." That brought silence around the table everyone was watching me waiting for my response. Slowly and carefully I nodded my assent. Better to get it out in the open without revealing anything that could potentially get them killed. George pressed further," When?" 

I said my eyes cold trying to control the anger that threatened to erupt," It's none of your business George. Yes I have seen battle and that's all I will say on the subject." They blinked at me trying to figure what had set me off in such a way. Without eating anything I retreated back outside. While we were just months apart they still had childlike innocence. Something I had not been able to afford for over a year now. Such thinking got people killed in Alagaesia. 

I climbed up onto the roof of the house so I could lay and watch the clouds go by until it was time to leave. I heard everyone come outside and Alyss asked," Where do you think Will went?" George said quieter than normal," He's probably on the roof again. He knows how much the adults hate it when he climbs up there but does it anyways."

I smiled faintly. Of course I would climb up on the roof if I could without getting caught I would be up on the castle's. Roofs were the highest I could get to being back in the sky without a dragon. Alyss called up," Will its time to go. Come down from there." With a sigh and a roll of my eyes i climbed down. They gave me looks that said I was crazy for attempting such things. All except for Horace he seemed to hate me for taking up all of the attention since my return. Without a word to us the Baron's steward motioned for us to follow him. 

He took us up to the castle and outside the Baron's office he had us line up from tallest to shortest. Since my time in Carvahall I had grown quite a bit. I was about midway in the line instead of the back. I was inbetween Jenny and George. The old steward announced our arrival as we entered. 

I noticed that the Baron stood in the middle and in a half circle all the master who had position available stood around the room. I looked at each in turn curious that there was so many. Battle School, Battle Horse school, the cooks, the scribes, the diplomatic core, even two blacksmiths from nearby villages. I saw movement but couldn't identify the person. I growled quietly the ranger again. Could I not get rid of this guy? 

The Baron began to talk drawing my attention back to him. I sighed thinking,: Why is it people like this have to make so many speeches? He's worse than Jeod and man could that guy talk.: My attention was brought back to the present as Horace declared he wanted to go to battle school. 

Rodney checked him over before approving the older boy. I snorted Horace wouldn't last a week in the Varden. George was next he chose scribe school. After a handful of questions he too was accepted. It was my turn. I stepped forward and said confidently," Battle School. If any one here questions my placement ask any of my ward mates about my early mornings." Rodney said with a shake of his head," I stand by my decision. You are nether big enough or strong enough for battle school." 

I snarled openly in challenge," If you do not think I'm am strong enough test me. I promise you I can take the one you have already chosen." Rodney's jaw clenched angrily as I stared him down. I belonged in battle school more than anyone. I had seen real combat and had survived. Not everyone could say that. The Baron stepped forward sensing this could become more than harsh word. He said," Enough. Will the battle master has made his decision. You are not meant to be a knight. Chose another." 

I looked at the horse school master who shook his head. The other masters were looking at each other with the same look. None of them wanted to take me as an apprentice. A grizzly bearded man in a green and grey cloak and in a second I recognized him. Halt the ranger from the tavern. He handed something to the Baron who gave him a puzzled look after reading it. He asked looking back at me," Are you sure Halt? I'll have to think on this Will you will meet me back here tomorrow. For now stand aside." 

The old ranger nodded calmly turning his gaze to me as well. I set my jaw stubbornly. I wouldn't show it but they had my curiosity peaked. What did Halt him? As if reading my thoughts the ranger smiled at me knowingly. This man was infuriating. I really wanted to put a knife through his throat just to wipe the smirk off his face. On the other hand I didn't feel like getting charged with treason. Brom would kill me. 

The others went through their selections. Jenny was able to get in with the local restaurant to be a chef. Alyss of course got into the diplomacy core. That night the Baron held a feast for us in honor of getting chosen for apprenticeships. All the masters had sat at the table with us except for the ranger. The Baron kept giving me sidelong glances as if to determine something. It made me curious about what the ranger had given him rise even further. I was going to do something incredibly stupid tonight. I am going to break into the Baron's office. 

Midnight that night found me climbing up the walls of the castle. It had been two hours since I had seen the lights go off in the Baron's office. I almost lost my grip on one of my handholds about three feet from the window sill when I overstretched. The pain in my back flared almost causing me to cry out. I tightened my hold on the wall waiting for the pain go die. After a few moments it did and I continued my way up. 

I breathed a sigh of relief when I finally reached the window sill. I pushed it open and stepped in. Taking a quick look around making sure no one was in it. I went to the desk looking carefully through the papers so not to displace any of them. In the bottom drawer on the left hand side I found the piece of paper. 

As I grabbed it and began to unfold it a hand shot out grabbing my wrist in a vice like grip. Looking up I saw the grizzly ranger. I thought angrily,: I have the worst god forsaken luck. It had to be this guy.:


	5. Chapter 5

I froze as he looked down at me impassively. He said watching me closely," It's seems I've caught a rat." I sputtered indignantly. Rat?! Why I oughta! As if hearing my thoughts his grip on my wrist tightened. I growled at him angrily," I'm no rat you crazy old man."

His eyebrow twitched in anger before he said," Let's see what the Baron has to say about this. Hm?" I bared my teeth but inwardly I didn't like it. I knew I was in some serious trouble for breaking into the man's office. I would be lucky to be sent away from the castle in exile. But if they did that where would I go? I had nowhere to go and I couldn't let Galbatorix capture me. 

Halt true to his word dragged me out of the office. I would not protest I had broken in and I would face the punishment. He took me down one of the hallways and into another office. Behind the desk sat a very exhausted looking Baron. The man smiled when he saw who barged in. He said," It seems you were right after all Halt. You have a natural curious streak in you child." I bristled at being called a child as Halt let go of my wrist. I hadn't been one since my uncle had been killed. Not since... Saphira. The Baron continued to study me as I stood stock still refusing to back down. The Baron sighed and asked the ranger," What do you suggest we do Halt?" 

Halt looked down at me and said," Let's show him what he tried so hard to retrieve." I blinked at Halt. This man was confusing and freaking irritating. Can he not make up his mind? The baron nodded watching me closely I could feel his amusement at my reactions to the old ranger. Halt handed me the slip of paper. I unfolded it and it read:   
I will take the boy as my apprentice. I will test him tonight do not tell him what this says. We will see if he comes to us.

I blinked up confused at the old ranger. I asked cautiously," You want me as your apprentice?" Halt smirked as he asked in return," Would you rather be a farmer?" 

I almost snapped back a NO! I bit my lip to keep from yelling at the man. I took a deep breath and looked up at Halt. I saw honesty in the man's gaze and a pain that ran almost as deep as my own. I said bowing my head slightly," I accept sir." Halt nodded and said," I'll see you tomorrow morning then. 9 o'clock." 

With that the ranger was gone. The Baron turned to me noticing the frown and asked," You don't seem to happy about this Will." I sighed and said," I know next to nothing about the ranger corps sir. I also think the two of us will drive each other crazy by the end of the month." 

The Baron surprised me laughing whole heartedly as he said," I can see that but I can also see that you both would be good for each other. Halt hasn't been the same since his last apprentice became a full fledged ranger. You are not the same boy who left here three years ago either." He was right I wasn't the same boy that had left. I would never be that carefree boy again. Not after what I had seen. What I had done. 

The Baron put his hand under my chin making me look into his eyes as he said," I understand. Some things can never be forgotten. Whether it be the death of a friend or the death of a loved one or the death of a fellow soldier. But you must honor their sacrifices by keep moving forward. If you stop it means their death meant nothing to you. If you ever need someone to talk to my door is always open. Try to use that instead of the window hmm?" 

For the first time since Saphira's death I cracked a small smile. I would love through this I would become a ranger so that her death wasn't in vain. One day I would return to the Varden stronger than ever. Ready to fight the king. With that I left his office and went back to my room at the ward house. 

The next morning after a nightmare free night I woke to the sound of tapping on my window. Opening the window a falcon flew in with a letter tied to its leg. It landed on my arm and I pulled the letter free. I recognized Brom's handwriting immediately. It read:  
Eragon,   
I hope this message finds you in good health. The Varden are on the move currently away from our stronghold. Things haven't been the same without you here. I hope you have made it safely back to the castle you grew up in.   
I do have some good news to give you. We have heard about two dragon eggs that are not under the control of the King. I will be away from the Varden so if you need something contact Jeod.   
Be safe  
Brom 

I rolled my eyes with amusement. Same old Brom he doesn't change much. I began to pack my things up ready to move to Halt's house. As I moved one of my bags a clatter of metal on metal drew my attention. My armor from the battle for the Varden fell out of my bag. I flinched heavily at the sight of it. The burns from being close to dragon fire was clearly visible as well as where Durza's sword had cut down my back. 

Flashback   
Six months prior

Slowly I began to open my eyes realizing I was not dead. I was laying on one of the beds in one of the ground floor rooms. My first thoughts were,: What happened? How did I get here? Saphira?!: I tried to reach across the mental connection I had with her. I only found darkness and loneliness. There wasn't a block on her side... It was like she wasn't there. I tried to sit up ignoring the pain in my back as I did so. Only to have a hand be placed on my chest pushing me back down. Following the hand to the person I saw Brom. 

His sorrowful eyes met my questioning ones. I asked even though his eyes said it all," Saphira?" He shook his silently. Tears welled up behind my eyes as I leaned back against the bed. Why? Damn it why did she have to die?! Brom's hand found my shoulder squeezing it comfortingly. He said his voice strained," Eragon I know... I know what you are going through. I have talked to the council and for the moment until we have a new rider we... We want you to go back to the castle you grew up in. Just for a time. It will help you grieve."

End of flashback 

I felt someone shaking my shoulder shouting something at me. Instinctively I jumped to my feet thinking we were under attack. Looking around I spotted Alyss on the floor where I had been a second previously her shock was evident across her face. I muttered looking away," Sorry." Then I saw that still laying on the ground was my old armor. Armor I would likely never wear again. Her look went from shock to sadness when it became obvious I wasn't going to elaborate on my reaction. She wouldn't understand what had happened. As much as I saw her as a friend I would no longer let anyone get close to me. I had lost too many friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Will's POV 

I stood in front of a small two story cabin wondering if this was a good idea. Unlike when I was planning on joining battle school I knew nothing of the ranger core. They were a mysterious group that beyond rumors were never mentioned. With a deep breath I walked up the door and knocked. The grizzly ranger known as Halt opened the door. He said appraising what I was carrying and the horse a little ways away. He stepped back to allow me in as he said," Right on time good. Well come in boy." I followed him inside taking in the humble looking room. It was a modest sitting room with three chairs and a small sofa. There was an open doorway that likely led to the kitchen and a closed door near the stairs. 

Halt said drawing my attention to him," That closed door leads to your room. Put your things away then we can talk." I nodded before going to the indicated room. The room was modestly furnished like the rest of the house I suspected. In the back of the wardrobe I hid my sword easily accessible but unseen to those who didn't know about it. I hung up my armor noting the tears that would need to be fixed at a later date. I pulled on the glove over my right hand hiding my rider's mark effectively. I only hoped Halt wouldn't question it. I hung up the rest of my clothes shuddering at the ones I had thought I had thrown out. They too had a cut down the back of the shirt with the front covered in dried dragon blood. Sapphira's blood. I was going to find a way to burn that shirt but first I needed to talk to Halt first. 

Squaring my shoulders I left my room and went back to the sitting room. Halt was sitting in one of the chairs reading some papers when I walked in. He took in my appearance an eyebrow rising at the sight of a single gloved hand but didn't say anything about it. He said turning back to his papers," There is a bucket outside that is for water in the barrel around back. If you head straight east there is a small stream. Part of your duties every day is to make sure the barrel is full before training." With that he waved me off so I could get started. 

I spent most of the morning running around doing all sorts of chores for the man. If this was what it meant to be a ranger I was going to make my way back to the Varden. This was a complete waste of time. By noon I was making my way back to the cabin when I felt like I was being watched. I stiffened and took in my surroundings while trying to be inconspicuous. I called out," I know your there." 

A smug looking man came out of the trees and it took less than a second for me to recognize the crest on his chest. I smiled and said," Tyson its been awhile. What brings a messenger of the Varden to the Castle of Redmont?" Tyson said glancing carefully around," Eragon I'm sorry that I came unannounced but I bring bad news. Young Murtuagh was kidnapped he is presumed dead." My eyes widened Murtaugh had been one of the few friends I made in Alagesia. If he was dead then that was a personal and it was a blow to the Varden. He came close putting a hand on my shoulder saying," I'm sorry about your friend. I was already in this country when I got word. They thought it would be better coming from a friend instead of a falcon." 

That was true I don't know what I would have done if I got news via falcon. Tyson said moving to leave," Orik misses you kid. Send a falcon now and then." With that he was gone leaving me to my thoughts. I walked into the house putting away the pots and pans I had cleaned. I didn't realize Halt was trying to get my attention until I felt a hand on my shoulder. He gave me a concerned look as he asked," What's wrong boy?" I looked away as I said," I'm sorry I was lost in thought."

Halt raised an eyebrow as he said," Your an apprentice your not meant to think."


	7. Chapter 7

Will's POV  
  
He was done with this snarky ranger. All day he had done things for the man without complaint. That last comment was going to far.  
  
He snarled out," You may be my teacher but you cannot tell me that I can't think. Try that again and you will regret it, ranger."  
  
The last word was spit out with such venom it would have caused any normal man to flinch back. The ranger for his part didn't even blink. Just stared at him with calm eyes.  
  
Will could feel himself shaking. It was not from rage but from a sudden bout of exhaustion. It was an effort just to remain standing. These bouts had been occuring more and more frequently since Saphira's death.  
  
He had to lean against the wall suddenly as the room began to spin. He could hear someone talking to him but it sounded like he was underwater. It took all of his strength to remain standing.  
  
When the fit passed he found Halt standing in front of him concerned. With a growl he said," I'm fine. Its not the first time this has happened. It likely won't be the last."  
  
Halt asked not looking convinced," What happened?"  
  
Will shook his head and said," It's none of your business. I'm fine."  
  
Halt placed his hand on Will's shoulder unknowingly pressing againat the painful scar. He had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from screaming. Still he could not help but whimper.  
  
Halt's hand was immediately removed and the man motioned for him to go into the living room. He took one of the chairs and Halt took the other.  
  
"What happened to your back? Don't tell me your fine. Its obvious that your not." Halt asked.  
  
His shoulders slumped as he said," I wasn't always in safe areas while I was gone. For a year I fought to survive. I learned how to use a sword and my bow to protect myself."  
  
Halt cocked his head to the side considering him. Will kept his silence though. The man didn't need to know about his past. He didn't need to know that his apprentice was a Dragon rider. Just a few months prior.  
  
Still he knew the man wouldn't be satisfied with such an answer. It was the way of life. Rangers had to have trust in each other. Even master and apprentice.  
  
That would be Will's most difficult challenge. Ever since he left from Redmont three years prior he had a hard time trusting. His first instinct born from war was to push everyone away. To let no one in for it would only bring him pain. Just like with Murtagh.  
  
Halt asked interrupting his thoughts," What were you thinking about when you came in? What about it set you off?"  
  
He said sounding far off," A friend happened to be nearby. He received word that a mutual friend of ours had been captured and was presumed dead."  
  
"Isn't there any hope for him? Wouldn't be be taken as a prisoner of war?"  
  
Will wanted to laugh at the naivete of it. A prisoner of war? The king didn't take prisoners. At least no one like Murtagh. Maybe if he had been rider or an elf. As he was though. Murtagh just wasn't important enough.  
  
He shook his head and said," He was just another soldier. Not high enough to even be used as an example. He was only two years older than myself, Halt."  
  
He could see the pity in the man's eyes. It angered him. Pity was the last things he wanted. He hadn't been a child since the egg hatched. He didn't need anyone's pity.  
  
Halt asked," What will you do?"  
  
"Train. Get stronger so that no one I care about will die again," he said.  
  
With that they fell into uneasy silence. Neither knowing what to make of the other. They had only known each other for less than a day. It would take time for them to grow even semicomfortable around each other.  
  
That evening their meal was eaten in silence. Once it was cleaned up from he took the Zarroc out to practice with. Rangers might not use swords but he did. He could go lax on his training otherwise more people would die. Die because he was not strong enough to help them. He couldn't save everyone but he would try to save all he could.  
  
This time he focused on his last fight with Durza. The shade had been an exemplary swordsman as well as magic user. He would have to be careful even though he was fighting a memory. Memories could be just as damning as the original fight. Sometimes even more so.  
  
Over the last six months since the battle for the Varden his technique had become more refined. It was no longer the sloppy blocks. He was able to hold his own and block the others attacks. His footwork still needed work but that would come with repetition.  
  
He went through every movement he had down in in the past. Each attack was fast and powerful. They were each blocked skillfully by the other. It was obvious even now he was outmatched in swordsmanship. The only reason why he had won the first time was because of magic.  
  
He couldn't try that against a memory. He couldn't even practice it in the condition he was in. Brom had spoken about how it would drain him faster. Without a dragon it would take much more magic and longer time for him to recover. Using magic in his current condition after the bout that morning would probably kill him.  
  
That thought made him pause. If he died he would be able to see Saphira again. He dissipated the memory glancing down at his sword. The blade was blood red. It's name meant misery in the ancient language. It was a fitting name. It never brought anything but misery to those who wielded it.  
  
Many times he had wished that Brom had taken it with him. He didn't want or deserve the blade. It reminded him of better times. Even if he was away from the war it would never leave him. He had so many scars from it. Ones that would forever remind him of everything he had lost.  
  
With a sigh he sheathed the blade. It was not his time to die. Not yet at least. Without a word to Halt he went to his room for the evening. There was little to be said to them. Trust was a fickle thing. He knew Halt knew about his sword yet the man never said anything. There was no questions about it.  
  
Even as he lay on his new bed he questioned whether or not this was a good idea. No doubt it wasn't. Yet he couldn't bring himself to slip away in the night. He would give it a chance. Maybe he would stay. Maybe he wouldn't.  
  
Halt's POV  
  
He watched from his vantage point by the window as Will practiced his swordsmanship. It was obvious the boy was skilled. It was something he noticed every morning. Every movement he made was precise and deadly. It took him time to realize though that he was fighting a memory.  
  
His first clue was when the boy would stop midswing. It was like something invisible had blocked the sword. Then there were times he would grimace as if something had struck him.  
  
The grimace made him remember what had happened earlier. His hand had touched the boy's back. He had barely touched him intending on helping him through whatever was going on. The whimper made him realize that the scar he had seen was painful. He wanted nothing more than to ask about it. Something told him though it wouldn't be well received.  
  
A sigh escaped him when the boy finally came in. Honestly he didn't know what the baron had been thinking allowing the boy to be his apprentice. There were so many hidden issues that he didn't know where to begin. Least of which was what really happened while he was gone.  
  
The three years had changed him drastically. The boy's blue eyes once sparkled with mischief now held mistrust. They were a dull blue almost grey color. Even the way he held himself. It was the same way he had seen soldiers from the last war hold themselves. It spoke volumes about what he had been through.  
  
Late that night while he was finishing the reports sent to him he heard a strangled scream. It came from Will's room. He rushed in to check on the boy knife drawn only to find him alone. The boy was in his bed and screamed again making him wince. A nightmare. A powerful one by the looks of it.  
  
Halt moved over to the boy's bed placing a hand on his shoulder. He said softly shaking the other's shoulder," Will, wake up."  
  
A hand shot up and he had to take a step back to avoid a punch to his throat. Will was partially awake but it was obvious he didn't recognize where he was.  
  
Holding his hands out palms up he said softly so not to startle him," Will you are safe. You are in my cabin. Remember I'm Halt the ranger."  
  
Will's unfocused eyes met his and he stayed absolutely still. It took several moments for the boy to come out of whatever nightmare held him. Slowly the blue gaze focused on him.   
  
Will said looking away in shame," I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."   
  
Halt said moving slowly towards him," I wasn't asleep. I was just finishing up some paperwork. How about we go have some tea? It will help you relax."   
  
Will's shoulders tensed but tensely he nodded. Halt turned so that his back was to the boy. It was a sign of  trust and he hoped the boy would be more inclined to trust him. It was a long shot but well worth a try.


End file.
